


Khuluma nami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Khuluma nami

Kwakungobusuku babo bokugcina bendawonye endle, yize kunjalo futhi akekho owayazi ngaleso sikhathi. Usuku olwedlule lwalumnandi, uhlobo losuku olwenza umuntu wabona sengathi ihlobo alinakuphela. Amisa inkamba esigodini esincanyana phakathi kwamagquma amabili amade, isifufula sasiqubuka ngasezinyaweni zazo, notshani obunamakha nge-clover.

"Izinyawo zami zilimele," uLannister aqabuleke njengoba ehleli ku-log mossy. UBrienne akazange amkhokhele; wayehlala ekhononda ngalokhu noma lokho. Wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe uzizwele yini yena uqobo. Ngokububula, uLannister wakhumula amabhuzu akhe, angafani nalutho njengezikhafu zesikhumba. Wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi basamile kanjani ezinyaweni zakhe. Akahambanga emfudlaneni - wanqika. Wabubula waneliseka njengoba engena emanzini apholile.

UBrienne wemba epaketheni lakhe. Babenesinkwa esidala, ushizi obunzima, nenyama ebhemayo ukwenza isidlo sakusihlwa kusihlwa; kuzofanela badle kusasa, banikeze usuku lokuzingela, noma bathole enye indawo yokubambelela noma ikheji lokuphanga. Wayengahamba kalula usuku noma ezimbili ngaphandle kokudla, kodwa ama-Kingslayer ayengenakho okunethezeka okunjalo. Wayekade ebulawa yindlala emgodini wakhe; njalo lapho ebamba ingalo yakhe ukuze imshukumise, wayezwa ukuthi mncane kangakanani.

"Kufanele uyizame," kusho uLannister, ethola itshe eliyisicaba okufanele bahlale kulo.

"Zama ini?" ebuza engekho, ezibuza ukuthi bangazifaka engcupheni yini yomlilo. Noma izinsuku zingenza umuntu acabange ukuthi ubusika abukaze bufike, amagama agxekayo alahlwa, ubusuku babanda kakhulu, futhi umlilo wawukuthola ukwamukelwa okuhle.

“Izinyawo zakho,” kusho yena. UBrienne akazange asho lutho, amgqolozele nje aze athule abheke kude. U-Lannister uncike emihlombe yakhe, ubuso bukhanyisela okokugcina ukukhanya kwelanga, amehlo avale, kanye isithombe sokuziqhenya. Izimbambo kanye nentshebe engahlanjalwanga konakalisa leso sithombe, kodwa kwaba okuncane nje. Okomzuzwana, uBrienne umane wambuka. Wabona ukuthi akaze ambheke ngampela. Izinwele zakhe zazinempilo, zinamafutha futhi ziklwebile, nobuso bakhe babuklwebekile futhi bungcolile, nokho kwakungekho okuphikayo ukuthi wayesemuhle kangakanani. Hhayi baba muhle njengeNkosi yakhe uRenly, kodwa bemuhle kodwa.

Ngaphambi kokuthi i-Kingslayer ivule amehlo futhi imbambe ngaphandle, uBrienne ubuyela kulokho kudla okuncane abakushiye. Izandla zakhe zimile isikhashana phezu kwesinkwa, okusho ukusidabula kabili. Esikhundleni salokho, wayishiya iphelele; wabe esekhipha ikota yesosi, wayifaka emlonyeni. Ngemuva kwesikhashana, wenza okufanayo noshizi. Hhayi ukudla okuningi, kepha kwanele kulobubusuku. Wabutha konke okusele ukudla wakubeka ethangeni likaKingslayer. Wabe esenyukela emfuleni ukugcwalisa ithanga lakhe lamanzi.

Wabuya wathi: “Uzodlani? Ithoni yakhe ibingenamusa kokuncane. UBrienne akazange ashiye phansi ukubheka emuva kuye.

“Ngivele ngadla,” kusho yena. “Ngenkathi ucwila elangeni njengenceku enhle.” Wathatha isiphuzo eside, wabe esehlala eceleni komfula uqobo. Wagcina amabhuzu akhe.

“Khumula izikhali zakho,” kuqhuba i-Kinglayer, ikhuluma ngenkathi ihlafuna, imvuthuluka icwilisa intshebe yayo. "Amahlombe ami abuhlungu kukubuka nje."

"Uhlela ukuphunyula?" Kubuza uBrienne ngamandla.

“Angifisi ukuthi ungihlakaze, futhi angingabazi ukuthi uzokwazi. Noma bekuzolimaza kancane uma ekugcineni ungibamba uma ungazigqokanga izembatho zakho, ngiyaqiniseka. ”

UBrienne akazange aphendule. Wakhipha inkemba yakhe ne-Whetstone yakhe, wazinikela enkambisweni eduduzayo yokulola ibala lakhe.

“Ngubani owenzile izembatho zakho?” Kubuza i-Kinglayer. Wayemubi njengomntwana omncane ngemibuzo yakhe engaphenduki. Lapho sebeqale lolu hambo, uBrienne wayezobanika noma yini nje ukuthula kwamahora ambalwa, kodwa uLannister akakaze abonakale ewuvala umlomo. Imibuzo, ukubona, amahemuhemu; amagama, amagama, amagama. Ekuqaleni, wayeyitholile iqeda amandla. Manje akazange akubone lokho ayekuxoxa, futhi lapho ethule, wacishe wakuthola ukuthi akuphuthelwe.

"Umshayi weTarth," uphendule, impendulo eyi-tart, uyazi.

“Kuhle umsebenzi,” kusho yena ethule, futhi manje lapho embheka, wamangala. Ukuncoma kwakungekho phakathi kobuciko bakhe bokuxoxa. Wambheka manje, ukuhlolwa okusondelene nokuthi abanye babehlala behambisana nokuthukwa, kepha amehlo kaLannister ayengahlekisi noma ahlulele. Wambheka kwaba sengathi akakaze ambone. Njengoba nje wayesezimisele ukuvula umlomo wakhe ukuthi asho okuthile - yize ayengazi ukuthi yini manje - uLannister wavele wavele wavela, wagqolozela esifuleni.

Amagama akhe alandelayo acishe alahleka endaweni yokubabamanzi, futhi ekuseni uBrienne wayezoqiniseka ukuthi ubengakaze abezwe ngempela. Kepha ngalowo mzuzu, bamgcwalisa imfudumalo ayengazange ayizwe selokhu uRenly emnikeze isifiso sakhe futhi bambeka kwiKings Guard yakhe.

“Uzoba nguwe,” kusho uKinglayer ekhononda njengoba ilanga selishonile.

Kwakuzodla neNkosi Bolton esikhathini esingaphansi kwehora.


End file.
